Luipaardklauws fanfictions/Luipaardklauws verleden
Donderclan Schaduwclan Rivierclan Windclan Hemelclan Hoofdstuk 1 Vuurkit, wakker worden, riep een stem. Haar zusje IJskit keek haar met stralende ogen aan. We worden vandaag leerlingen, zei ze enthousiast. IJskit was zo enthousiast dat ze bijna op Donskit en Uilenkit sprong. Hyacinthart zei boos dat ze moesten uitkijken en IJskit verontschuldigde zich. Stormkit en Boomkit kwamen naar hen toe en zeiden dat ze hen gingen missen. Toen hoorden ze Vlamster een vergadering bijeen roepen. IJskit en Vuurkit stormden naar buiten, maar hun moeder Kiezelbeek riep hen tot stilstand en zei dat ze niet zo wild moesten doen. Dus liepen ze rustig verder. Vuurkit keek om zich heen en zag dat de oudsten net naar buiten kwamen lopen en zich installeerden bij de boomstronk. Ze zag Wolfsklauw naast Heesterpoot en Lichtroos zitten en Ravenpoot en Slangenpoot zaten er ook al. De rest van de clan kwam ook snel toegelopen. Ongemerkt was ze blijven staan en IJskit riep haar. Ze liep snel verder. Toen ze in het midden van de kring stond zag ze haar vaders trots in zijn ogen. Sterrenclan deze kittens hebben hun zes manen bereikt en zijn bereid om leerling te worden. IJskit van nu af aan sta jij bekend als IJspoot jouw mentor zal Buizerdklauw zijn. IJspoot likte Vlamsters schouder en ze zag hoe IJspoot naar voren liep om de neus van haar mentor aan te tikken. Ze voelde zich een beetje jaloers dat de commandant IJspoots mentor was, maar Vlamster ging verder. Vuurkit van nu af aan sta jij bekend als Vuurpoot. Jouw mentor zal Blauwhart zijn. Blauwhart keek een beetje verbaasd. Blauwhart ik weet zeker dat jij alle dingen die jij hebt geleerd van Appelhart over zal brengen op deze leerling. Ze knikte. Vuurpoot likte eerbiedig Vlamsters schouder. Daarna trippelde ze naar Blauwhart om haar neus aan te raken. Toen werd ze overvallen met felicitaties, ze zag dat Blauwhart hetzelfde lot onderging.Toen de katten weg waren zei Blauwhart tegen haar dat ze gingen trainen. Vuurpoot had er zin in. Blauwhart vroeg aan Buizerdklauw of hij ook meeging. Hij vond het goed dus even later liepen ze met zijn vieren door het bos. Vuurpoot was gefascineerd door wat ze zag, rook en voelde. Haar poten tintelden om achter elke geur aan te gaan. Maar ze deed het niet. Ze hield zichzelf voor dat ze niet wist wat haar te wachten stond en het misschien wel vossengeur was. Na een tijdje kwamen ze aan bij de zandkuil. Ze zei dat Vuurpoot haar aan moest vallen en dat ze zelf mocht weten hoe. Ze zag dat IJspoot verderop bezig was, maar focuste zich toen op haarzelf. Ze keek hoe Blauwhart stond. Ze had gehoord van de leerlingen dat je niet moest kijken naar waar je heen ging maar naar een andere plek. Ze focuste zich op Blauwharts poten, maar sprong toen tochomhoog. Het kwam voor Blauwhart blijkbaar als een verrassing dat ze dat al wist, want Blauwhart was net iets voor haar in de lucht gesprongen en kwam eerder neer. Daardoor landde Vuurpoot op haar rug. Goedzo, hijgde ze, hoe komt het dat jij zo hoog kunt springen? vroeg ze nog steeds buiten adem. Weet ik niet, dat kon ik al in de kraamkamer. Kunnen jullie dat niet? vroeg Vuurpoot. Nee, antwoordde Blauwhart op adem gekomen. Kom mee, zei Blauwhart, ik ga je leren jagen. Vuurpoot liep stilletjes met haar mee. Ik ga je eerst leren muizen vangen, zei Blauwhart. Muizen voelen je pootstappen op de grond, vervolgde Blauwhart, je moet je gewicht op je flanken dragen. Zo, vroeg Vuurpoot. Ja, alleen je moet nog meer proberen je gewicht op je flanken te laten rusten, antwoordde Blauwhart. Vuurpoot probeerde het nogmaals en dit keer lukte het haar beter. Aan het einde van de dag, kon ze al heel goed haar gewicht op haar flanken dragen. Blauwhart zei dat het voor vandaag genoeg was en liep door het bos naar het kamp. Onderweg rook Vuurpoot een muis en ze sloop er stilletjes op af. Maar ze sprong te vroeg en de muis was weg. Toen kwam Blauwhart uit de struiken gestapt, ze zei dat het haar de volgende keer wel zal lukken en liep weer naar het kamp. Ze liepen door de doorntunnel en Blauwhart ging naar Buizerdklauw terwijl ze een muis van de hoop pakte. Vuurpoot ging op zoek naar haar zus. Ze was in het leerlingenhol een nest aan het maken. Vuurpoot besloot ook maar een nest te maken langs IJspoot. Toen haar nest klaar was vroeg ze of IJspoot een dik konijn met haar wilde delen. Ze stemde in en begon alvast te eten. Hoe was jou dag, vroeg Vuurpoot met volle mond. Ik heb geleerd hoe je een windclankrijger kan inmaken, zei ze vrolijk. Ik heb leren jagen, zei Vuurpoot op haar beurt. Zullen we naar de kraamkamer gaan, stelde IJspoot voor. Goed, zei Vuurpoot. Ze liepen naar de kraamkamer en Wolfsklauw begroette hen, gaan jullie ook naar de kraamkamer, vroeg hij. Ja, antwoordde Vuurpoot. Wolfsklauw is een oudere zoon van Hyacinthart bedacht Vuurpoot. Hebben ze al eten gehad, vroeg IJspoot. Nee, riep Ravenpoot van de andere kant van de holte. Kun je dan ook niks onthouden, riep Slangenpoot. Ravenpoot porde hem in zijn zij. IJspoot liep naar de hoop verse prooi alsof er niks gebeurd was. Vuurpoot glipte alvast het hol in. Hoi Stormkit en Boomkit, hoe gaat het? vroeg Vuurpoot. Stormkit en Boomkit waren een maan jonger dan zij. Goed, riepen ze. Kun je ons jachttechnieken leren, vroeg Stormkit poeslief. Oke dan, zei Vuurpoot. Ze liepen met zijn drieën naar buiten. IJspoot kwam op hen afgelopen. Ze willen jachttechnieken leren, zei Vuurpoot toen ze IJspoots vragende gezicht zag. Ze zag ook dat Houtlicht bij Hommelvacht zat. Ze had een vermoeden dat ze een relatie hadden. Stormkit en Boomkit staarden haar enthousiast aan. Ze zei: probeer mij na te doen. Ze liet zich zakken en haar gewicht plaatste ze op haar flanken. Ze hield ook haar staart stil. Ze stond op en keek hoe de kittens het deden. Boomkit je staart stilhouden anders hoort de prooi de planten knisperen. Jullie moeten jullie staarten een beetje omhoog houden. Ze deden het en ze was tevreden. Ze zei dat ze maar terug moesten naar Hyacinthart en zelf liep ze met IJspoot naar het leerlingenhol. Ze zag dat Ravenpoot sliep. En zelf zonk ze ook al snel in slaap. hoofdstuk 2 Luipaardkit was aan het rondhollen op de open plek en een aantal katten ergerden zich aan hem. Uiteindelijk zei Lavendelster dat hij maar naar de oudsten ging voor een verhaal. De reden dat hij zo opgewonden was was omdat hij vandaag leerling wordt. Hij ergert zich een beetje aan zijn zusje omdat ze altijd maar lag te slapen. Hij kon gelukkig wel spelen met Berkenkit, Wildkit en Arendkit. Windkit en Paddekit waren nog te jong. Hij liep naar het hol van de oudsten voor een verhaal. Hij vroeg of hij naar binnen mocht. Ze riepen hem naar binnen en vroegen wat hij wilde. Mag ik een verhaaltje horen, vroeg Luipaardkit beleefd. Natuurlijk, zei Voslicht, ik weet nog wel een verhaal. Ze begon te vertellen. Ze vertelde over een gemene kat Tijgerster. Hij wilde de baas zijn over alle clans. Ze vertelde dat hij van de Donderclan kwam en daar werd verbannen toen Vuurster zijn daden aan de clan vertelde. Toen werd hij bij ons leider zei ze. Hij maakte de Tijgerclan met de Schaduwclan en de Rivierclan. Hij wilde ook de Windclan en de Donderclan maar die weigerden. Dus hij haalde de bloedclankatten naar het woud. Uiteindelijk ging hij dood door de bloedclanleider Schruk. Einde, zei ze. Toen hoorde hij de oproep die duidde op een clanvergadering. Hij liep rustig maar snel naar buiten. Hij ging aan de rand zitten. Zijn vader Loofpels ging naast hem zitten met Tijgerkit. Hij merkte dat ze nog steeds half sliep. Lavendelster riep, Muntpoot, Klauwpoot kom naar voren. Toen ze op de plek stonden riep ze, Braampels is jouw leerling klaar om krijger te worden? Ja, antwoordde Braampels. Heemstvacht is jouw leerling klaar om krijger te worden? ja, Lavendelster, antwoordde ook Heemstvacht. Ik Lavendelster, leider van de schaduwclan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorouders om op deze leerlingen neer te kijken. Zij hebben hard getraind om u nobele krijgscode te begrijpen. En ik breng hen nu op hun beurt aan als krijgers. Muntpoot vanaf nu sta jij bekend als Muntwolk we eren je om je kracht en snelheid. Klauwpoot van nu af aan sta jij bekend als Klauwpels we eren je om je kracht en je vechttalenten. Klauwpels! Muntwolk! Klauwpels! Muntwolk! roept iedereen. Er is nog een ceremonie, zegt Lavendelster. Tijgerkit, Luipaardkit kom naar voren, zegt Lavendelster. Luipaardkit loopt zo stoer als hij kan naar voren. Tijgerkit komt wankelend achter hem aan. Als ze in het midden van de kring staan gaat Lavendelster verder. Krijgervoorouders deze kittens hebben hun zesde maan bereikt en ik geef hen nu hun leerlingennaam. Luipaardkit vanaf de dag tot je je krijgersnaam verdiend zal je bekend staan als Luipaardpoot en jouw mentor zal Zwartwolk zijn. Luipaardpoot likt Lavendelsters schouder en loopt daarna naar Zwartwolk om haar neus aan te raken. Daarna wendt Lavendelster zich naar Tijgerkit. Tijgerkit van nu af aan sta jij bekend als Tijgerpoot. Toen zakte Tijgerpoot in elkaar. Zandbloem rent razendsnel naar haar toe. Ze besnuffelt haar en komt dan weer overeind. Ze is dood, roept ze uit. Nee, roepen Lavendelster en Loofpels. Luipaardpoot verspilt geen moeite aan nee roepen en racet eropaf. Hij drukt zijn neus in haar vacht en voelt haar afgekoelde lichaam. Toen voelde hij een poot op zijn schouder, hij keek om in de ogen van Muntwolk. Ik weet hoe het voelt, zegt ze. Nee, dat weet je niet, antwoordde Luipaardpoot boos. Dat weet ik wel, zegt ze met een zachte stem, ik had een zusje ze heette Amandelkit. Ze stierf door een vos die het kamp inkwam. Oh, zei Luipaardpoot, dat wist ik helemaal niet. Muntwolk liep langzaam weg en ging verder met haar taken. Luipaardpoot keek om zich heen en zag dat Lavendelster en Loofpels er lagen en ook Echohart en Kristalhart. Hij drukte zijn neus weer in Tijgerpoots vacht. Dat is waar ook dacht hij ze gaat met een leerlingennaam erheen. Nou dat is dan nog een geluk denkt hij erachteraan.